


Stars

by HannahkinSkywalker



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: I might do some more soon, M/M, because I love high!Jim, because you don't really get MorMor fluff, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahkinSkywalker/pseuds/HannahkinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim spent the night looking over the stars, when in actual fact, Jim's high on painkillers and Sebastian feels the need to babysit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, yes this is just me doing my guilty pleasure of making Jim high, because he gets really funny and I just love it
> 
> (based off my RP blog shush)

"How many stars do you reckon there are?" 

"What?"

 

"It's a genuine question."

 

Sebastian chuckled under his breath, half lidded eyes darted over to the criminal, his brow raised. The two of them were sprawled out on the rooftop, completely relaxed for once. Sebastian had decided to assign himself to babysitting duty for the next few days.

Last night, Jim had managed to get himself shot in the thigh. It wasn't too horrific a wound, but it was difficult to remove, and a combination of blood loss and the fact that he kept fidgeting led to him being placed on heavy painkillers. Heavy, near debilitating painkillers. So of course, Sebastian had decided to keep an eye on Jim while the other was high as a kite. To make matters worse he would start to become far worse when the drugs wore off, and Sebastian couldn't bring himself to leave Jim on his own at that point. However, while he was still out of it, Sebastian realised just how hilarious the criminal could be without meaning to. 

 

"You still haven't answered." He slurred, giving a small smirk as he turned to his side, facing Sebastian. "We can only see these ones because of how close they are. Imagine how many anomalies there are that we can't see yet." He drawled, looking around at nothing in particular, blown pupils giving a slightly innocent look to his expression. "I haven't answered because I don't know." Sebastian smirked, knowing he could easily take advantage of Jim's lighter mood, but he couldn't be bothered tonight. "You're the one who knows about this, why don't you tell me?" He coaxed, wondering what Jim would come out with. 

 

"Well there's loads. That's the thing." He mumbled, eyes fixated on nothing in particular. "There are hundreds of billions of stars, thousands of lightyears away. There could be so much we have no idea about. There is so much we don't know about. All those crap films have to be pointing to something logical."

 

"You mean aliens?"

 

"No. Well.. I don't know. Not like those ones out of the really shitty film.. Will Smith? He's dragging the dead thing?"

 

"Independence Day?"

 

"Independence day."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, a little surprised Jim actually knew the film enough to reference it. "You think it's shitty?" The sniper himself hadn't been too bothered, he'd pop it on as background noise sometimes, but nothing more.

 

"It's fine, just a bit... Patriotic."

 

Sebastian then nodded in understanding, pushing himself up onto his elbows to check the Irishman over. He was certainly a little.. Fuzzy, but this seemed to be a more lucid moment. He wasn't sure if he could cope with hearing another creative castration. He was a little worried sooner or later Jim would act on it. "So you think there are aliens, or.. What are you trying to say?" He tried, thoroughly confused.

 

"But I don't know either, that's the whole point I'm making. No one knows." He stated, stretching where he lay. "There's no possibility of knowing, that's what makes it so interesting." Jim sat up, or at least half sat up, before the dizziness forced his decision. He raised a hand looking over the stars. "Draco, Cepheus, there are some others out too." He smirked, explaining to Sebastian the entire story behind each constellation, unsure if Sebastian was listening or not, but carrying on anyway. 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Jim went on. For once, though, what the criminal was saying actually seemed to make sense. So far all Sebastian had been able to make out was utter gibberish or insane laws of physics that couldn't possibly exist. A little thought struck him as odd though. "You said you couldn't know everything about the stars. When you don't understand things you get incredibly frustrated, I've seen you, you're insufferable." 

 

Jim gave a short laugh, though Sebastian wasn't sure what was so funny. "Well, I can't know. There's know way of proving it, so why get annoyed with it?" He murmured, turning away for a moment, lost in thought. Well, that had been a new viewpoint. In Sebastian's experience, Jim had always been determined to know as much as he could, finding it incredibly frustrating when he couldn't get his head around something. Sebastian looked back over after a few moments, worried Jim had fallen asleep, due to the silence, before he found Jim hovering right above him, much like a cat. "Why do you ask?" The criminal stated, eyes narrowed, though it didn't have the usual sharp effect. "I don't snap around you much, do I?"

 

Where the hell had this come from? Sebastian shook his head, the corner of his lips twitching in a disbelieving smirk. "No, I just know how you are, that's all." 

 

"Oh,"

 

After another few moments, Sebastian found Jim hovering above him again, before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "It's fine, okay? I snap at you and you snap at me." Jim gave a small smile, apparently that was what he'd been after, and he lay back down again, a little closer to Sebastian this time. 

 

"Maybe I could behave better."

 

"Maybe, but I won't count on it."


End file.
